


I Pray For The Memories Of You And Me

by Wufflepuffle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 1066, 764, Africa, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, China, England - Freeform, F/M, Farmer Kagami, Fem!Kagami, Fluff, Genderswap, I SUFFERED, I can't do this again..., I deleted this three times, I did this three times, I have no idea where this came from, I just wanted to put some of my fav, Japan, Kagami as Geisha, M/M, Male Geishas were called Taikomachi, Our fav idiots just chase each other across history because author chan is cruel, Reincarnation AU, Soldier AU, Soldier Aomine, Soulmate AU, There are going to be a LOT of AUs, Three Times Guys, and oh I have suffered, because, but they lost popularity, farmer au, geisha au, i did this instead of homework, i have Failed, i needed plot though, in different situations, it ain't even funny at this point, so the laadies took that one, vent vent, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wufflepuffle/pseuds/Wufflepuffle
Summary: Aomine could never quite place the strange feeling whenever he looked at Kagami, as if he was missing out on something important, as if he had forgotten something he would never remember.He had dreams as a child, he would be in situations that he knew he had never been in, he was always with someone else. He always loved that person. No matter what form, what country, what time.He had looked it up and come up with something about reincarnation.He thought he was mad.He had always brushed of the strange feeling of sorrow, regret and strange longing that occured when his gaze fell upon the other male.Until he remembers.A tale of Aomine and Kagami, two soulmates chasing each other through different times, different countries. Different appearances, names, genders, identities never stopped the love of these two, only one thing could stop their love.Death.AKA the Reincarnation/Soulmate AU no one asked for.ON HIATUS!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!(Social life sucks dammit)





	1. 764: Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this three times in a row.
> 
> I regret my life. 
> 
> WHYWHYWHWYHWHWHWYYGHUWHjdhvfi tgis grf;. *Existential crisis.
> 
> So this is my first Aokaga and Kuromoi!! And I'm super happy!!
> 
> (Having rewritten this three times I am STAYING POSITIVE). I failed. I mentally cried...
> 
> Either way this AU is very likely to be historically incorrect. Very incorrect, it may be correct in some aspects but don't use this in real life.  
> (Update: there are some incidents where the events that take place are based on real events).
> 
> Allow me to explain Aokaga basically chase each other across history but never get anywhere because something happens... I am sorry.
> 
> I'm going to make them suffer...
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy this!!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Wufflepuffle!! 
> 
> (Edit I messed up so Chapter 2 is actually Chapter 1. So this isn't an actual chapter and I have 0 idea what just happened).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life peacefully. They are someone who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, someone that marks a before and after in your life. They are not the person you have idealised they are simply an ordinary person who can revolutionise your world in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened but somewhere down the line I messed up, so treat this as chapter 1 please!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Wufflepuffle.

**Japan was a proud country.**

 

Aomine remembered when he first met Kagami Taiga, Momoi had dragged him to the Geisha house she ran, _'_ Oh you have to come Dai-chan! I don't care if you have training or not.' She proceeded to threaten to break his sword if he didn't come, so he came. He was also secretly curious about the new 'treasure’ Momoi had obtained'

 

He regretted having not come sooner.

 

When the tall, muscular male came on the stage he had scoffed, "How can a lumbering buffoon like him possibly dance well?"

 

His answer was a smack around the head. 

 

"Kagami-kun isn't a lumbering buffoon. He can dance better than you ever will."

 

Aomine turned to the small light blue-haired male.

 

"Gee Tetsu, you didn't have to hit me."

 

"Sh. He's about to start."

 

Aomine rolled his eyes and turned back to the stage.

 

Within minutes he completely took back his previous statement.

 

The red-haired male was gorgeous. Despite his soldier’s body he danced in an elegant and beautiful manner. He had clear ruby eyes, muscles and his legs went on for miles.

 

His dress was an intricate design of red and black, A roaring tiger was neatly woven into the clothes and the beast seemed to roar and leap everytime the geisha moved.

 

By the time the dance was finished Aomine was completely taken by the scarlet haired man.

 

He was pinched out of his daze by Kuroko.

 

“Oi-.“

 

“I can introduce him to you, Kagami-kun is a good friend of mine.”

 

Aomine hadn’t smiled so wildly in years.

* * *

 

They had taken it slowly.

 

Aomine had slowly courted the guy, Kagami, he endured teasing from Momoi. He endured the looks he got from Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise.

 

He finally got his reward when he confessed to Kagami and watched his face light up to colour matching his own red hair

 

They started dating in a tentative and unfamiliar manner, the more time they spent together the harder they fell. They didn’t regret it at all.

 

Then the war came, it was the moment Aomine had spent his life training for, but for the first time he was genuinely motivated, he had a cute boyfriend waiting for him after all.

 

Kagami’s reaction wasn’t as positive as his own.

 

“How can you be happy about this? Do you even care about me?” He had yelled with venom.

 

Aomine was confused, “Why wouldn’t I be happy? I’ve been training for this my whole life. Also you know I love you.”

 

Kagami sighed, “I know I’m an idiot but you. You are a complete moron.”

 

“Wha-!” Aomine aggressively walked towards the geisha.

 

“I’m worried ok?”

 

Aomine skidded to a stop. “Why would you be worried?”

 

“Because you might die Ahomine, but of course you don’t believe that but that doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

 

Aomine stilled, he had never even thought of the possibility of dying during battle, he was jolted out of his thoughts when Kagami started to walk away huffing.

 

“Wait babe! Ok! OK! I’ll be extra careful!”

 

“Why should I believe you, you and I know you are far too reckless for your own good!”

 

Kagami was pulled around and found the blue-haired man’s lips on his own.

 

“Well, of course I’d be careful! I have you waiting for me at home!” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Ahomine!” Kagami flushed a bright red, Aomine smiled.

 

Kagami buried himself in Aomine’s arms, “When do you have to go?”

 

“Um… Tomorrow…”

  
  
“WHAT! How come I haven’t heard of this before.”

  
  
“It’s the first time I’ve heard it too.”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes and huffed, “Well then we have to spend our last day together having fun!” And have fun they did.

 

However, the day’s end came faster than expected.

 

They were at the parting point, all the warriors were lined up and ready to go.

 

“Dai-chan.” Momoi had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

“Be safe Dai-chan.”

 

“Yes, please be careful Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine turned to his boyfriend.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hey Aomine.”

 

“Yes?”

  
  
“When you get back.” He looked up and smiled, “You can marry me.”

 

“YES!” Aomine whooped and cheered, he swooped down and lifted Kagami in his arms. He had wanted to marry the geisha for a long time, the geisha on the other hand insisted he wasn't ready.

 

“Daiki, we need to leave soon.” Akashi stood there with a stern expression on his face that softened slightly at the sight of the two of them.

 

Kagami gave Aomine a final kiss and let him go.

 

As he walked away Akashi gave him a look and mouthed, ‘I’ll look after him.’

 

Aomine walked away but stopped when a voice called out to him, “Oi Aomine!”

 

“What?”

 

“You better buy me a pretty ring!”

 

“Course!”

 

Kagami turned back happily because, well, he was going to get married, it might take a year or even two years or maybe ten but he would wait.

 

Just before Kagami had turned away he mouthed the words, ‘I love you’ to Aomine. Aomine smiled and mouthed the words back.

 

His face had been one of love, of happiness. That was the face that Aomine was thinking of now.

 

Aomine Daiki was strong don’t forget that, he could take on a thousand men. Perhaps two thousand but three thousand? A bit of a stretch.

 

He had told his men to run, the army coming was too big for them and he wanted to avoid sending men to their deaths unnecessarily, so he stood there. A lone man standing in the face of three thousand fighters.

 

They never stood a chance.

 

Well. He may have overestimated himself.

 

He was lying on the bloodied ground, he had fallen a little way from the mountain of enemy corpses, all of them were dead. Except for the one standing above him.

 

The man was bleeding everywhere ,a large wound in his stomach but he still had strength to hold a sword above Aomine heart.

 

Aomine’s hands and feet were crushed, his arms and legs in bloody ruins, his body overflowing with wounds.

 

His heart beating fast.

 

The black haired man above him took a look at his mess of a hand, there were two beautiful rings embedded with rubies and sapphires.

 

“Married?”

 

“No, I was going to get married.”

 

“Oh.” The sword fell into his gut, the black haired man fell down next to him coughing up blood.

 

“Sorry, I guess you won’t be able to.”

 

“No, I suppose it’s a fucking awful twist of fate.”

 

It was a strange feeling lying next to a man who was his enemy, “I’m Aomine.”

 

He man gave a blood choked chuckle, “And why are you telling me this?”

 

“Dunno, I don’t know why but I don’t find myself hating you.”

 

“Same here, I am Kasamatsu.”

 

“Well, good match Kasamatsu.”

 

“Good match? Haha, how funny. You’re a strange man Aomine.” The man gave another bloody cough.

 

“I suppose so, do you have a special someone, Kasamatsu?”

 

No reply, Aomine tilted his head to look at the man with glassy eyes.

 

He gave a bitter chuckle.

 

‘I guess I really am all alone here,’ he thought to himself.

 

As he felt himself slipping away he couldn’t hep but feel a great sorrow.

 

He supposed he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise to his beloved.

 

‘Next time.’ He thought as he slipped away with the face of a ruby-haired man in his mind and a pair of rings in his hands.

* * *

 

Kagami had seen the boats coming, he had waited excitedly with Momoi, Kuroko and the rest of his Geisha friends.

 

He had run up to Akashi with a smile.

 

He had stopped cold at what Akashi did next

 

He had looked him in the eyes and with a regret filled faced he simply uttered the words, “I failed my promise.”

 

In his outstretched hands there lay a pair of ruby and sapphire rings.

 

Kagami had screamed.

 

Among the happy families reuniting he had fallen to his knees clutching the rings and screamed. A pure and bitter cry of regret and loss.

 

A cry of complete and utter sadness. 

 

 

Momoi and Kuroko had been just as bad.

* * *

 

However, as Kagami stands at the edge of the cliff looking into his best friend’s eyes he simply says, “There is nothing for me here Kuroko. Nothing in this foolish country. I simply wish I will have better luck in another life.”

 

Kuroko looks sadly at his friend but deep down inside him he knows he has a point.

 

“What about me? What about Momoi?”

 

The red-haired boy gives him a sad look and Kuroko just knows.

 

Sometimes he hates the fact he is so good at reading people.

 

“I am sorry Kuroko, but Aomine was my life.”

 

The blue haired boy just knows that whatever he says there was nothing stopping his best friend, so he raises his fist in a fist bump and says with tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“I’ll see you again.”

 

Kagami nods and their fits meet. He turns around and faces the sea.

 

“Thank you Kuroko, I’ll see you next time,” the wind sweeps through his hair and he nods, “Next time.”

 

Kuroko only allows himself to scream when he knows Kagami is gone for good.

 

‘Next time,’ he thinks.

 

’Next time,’ he thinks as his wife Momoi dies early of pneumonia.

 

‘Next time,’ he thinks when the Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara die from a slow acting poison derived from enemy arrows.

 

‘Next time,’ he thinks when the empire falls.

 

‘Next time,’ he thinks as he throws himself off the edge of the cliff where his old best friend met his fate.

 

‘Next time,’ he thinks as darkness over takes him.

 


	2. 1066: England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate doesn't care about your plans.
> 
> It doesn't care if you're rich or poor.
> 
> Fate is cruel.
> 
> Remember this if you forget everything else.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The time is 1066.
> 
> Kagami, Aomine, Akashi, Momoi, Kuroko and Kasamatsu don't exist.
> 
> Fire, Louis, Leo, Rose, Max and Tom do.
> 
> Fate has placed two souls that were meant for each other on opposite sides.
> 
> They say Love conquers all.
> 
> I say Fate will always be cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I am so late. I know, I am SOOOO sorry! I was going to finish this by the end of the week then I pathetically come up to you now and give you this, I was planning on writing during the weekend but...
> 
> I don't even know... Either way! I hope you can accept this poor excuse of a chapter that turned out WAY longer than planned!!
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Love, Wufflepuffle.
> 
> P.S This is 90% historically and geographically incorrect. Reference this in your exam, well. You will fail...
> 
> P.S.S There is a small amount of blood/gore at the end. Just a small warning.
> 
> P.S.S. Ok, sensitive topic. There are repeated mentions of God from the religion of Christianity. I sincerely hope nothing in here is going to offend anybody since during this time period the whole of England was a form of Christian. Please remember this is just a fanfic that's meant to be a fun read!!!

England had always been a cold place.

 

The village Fire had been brought up in regarded him as a blessing sent by God.

 

When he was born the village priest lay eyes on his fiery red hair the man claimed the child was from hell and his mother a witch.

 

Madeleine Winterflood, (her husband died shortly after she turned pregnant)was someone with the rare quality of cognitive faculties and claimed the child was sent from God instead, she claimed if they were to slaughter the child illness and disease would come onto the village.

 

The farce worked, only as Fire grew up it turned out the farce wasn’t much of a farce. The child born with great stamina, strength, kindness and dedication grew up to be loved by all. Fire could cut more grass than the village combined at the age of 6 and since then grew into an eager farmer.

 

In a time of cruelty and unfairness his heart remained pure and strong, he farmed on the land of an english lord, Harold Godwinson.

 

He was happy, for the country was happy. A peaceful time in the reign of Edward the Confessor.  
  
That of course ended when the King died, the country was thrown into chaos, “Who’s The Heir??”

 

It really wasn’t surprising that a lot of people claimed they were; Harald Hadrada the Anglo Saxon, Harold Godwinson an English Lord and William the Bastard from Normandy.

 

And what did Fire think? Would his bloodthirsty British blood burn?

 

No, quite frankly he couldn’t care less. All he was concerned about was that his friends and family were safe, the King was the King and a war was none of his concern, after he was a farmer. He didn’t want to take lives, he just wanted to plant some crops dammit.

 

So Fire Winterflood had absolutely nothing to do with the invasions of England. The Battle of Stanford bridge happened and Harald Hardrada fell at the hands of Harold Godwinson.

 

The village cheered and partied.

 

The skies opened and rained.

 

His mother slept, (she had a bad cold and was taking things easy).

 

Fire looked after the small house. Not at all bothered with life, until an urgent rapping sound came from the door.

 

He was jerked alert. Who would be knocking now? everyone was at the party celebrating… He opened the door and was greeted by a shocking sight.

 

A young, frail looking man was supporting another taller man. They were dressed in soaked through clothes. Hardly enough to counter the wet english weather.

 

Red blood soaked his shirt.

 

Fire’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth about to say something when the younger man opened his mouth and choked out two monotone words that despite their lack of tone held a desperate call underneath.

 

“Help us.”

 

There were a million reasons Fire could or should have said no. It wasn’t any of his business, they were soldiers, they had just been invaded etc.

 

But you mustn’t forget one of Fire’s most defining traits, overwhelming kindness.

 

He dragged the two soldiers in and set out to patch them up, his mother was the village doctor and passed many of her talents to Fire who, albeit very slowly, picked them up.

 

After he finished wrapping them up with bandage, applying cream and herbs first of course, he set out to wash their hair. The black had been stained with dark blood.

 

As he washed it became apparent they did _not_ have black hair. The dye came of with the red, the two colours mixing in the water. The removal of the dye revealed light and dark blue hair. A strange trait.

 

Perhaps it was because Fire himself had unusual hair that this meaningless fact didn’t disturb him. _After all, to judge someone on their hair colour? Lame._

 

He continued in his work and when he was done, he dragged a chair near his bed, where the two soldiers lay, and sat down. He took a look at his handiwork. It was messy, scruffy but it would do. He yawned tired from all the work.

 

He closed his eyes fell into a slumber.

 

He slept peacefully, there was no reason not to. Other than the fact he had just changed his entire life.

 

—————————————————————————

He woke groggily to a pair of bright blue eyes peering at him.

 

“Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!” He let out a shriek, (a very manly one thank you very much).

 

He fell of the chair backwards, once he regained his bearings, he turned to the light blue haired male. He registered that the darker male was resting on his bed.

 

“What did you do that for?!” He exclaimed.

 

“I tried to wake you up but you sleep very soundly.” The boys voice was a soft, monotone sound.  
  
“So you stared at me till I woke up?”

 

“No. I simply waited.”

 

It only then occurred to Fire that he really should ask these people who they are. As if reading his mind the younger male gestured to himself and said, “My name is Max short for Maxence and this,” he waved his hand at his companion, “is Louis”

 

Louis smirked and gave a wave, “Yo Mister I-Rescue-Random-Soldiers-Just-After-Being-Invaded” He gave a cackle.

 

“Oi! I have a name! And shouldn’t you be thanking me?!”

 

“That is correct. I wish to say thank you for your kind hospitality, Louis. You need to say thank you as well.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes which earned him a slap to the back of his head.

 

“Gee! Max you didn’t have to smack me! I’m injured you know!” He sighed, “Well. Er, yeah. Thanks.” The male averted his eyes, as if embarrassed.

 

“Oh. I forgot to ask you for your name.”

 

Fire paused, should he really tell these people his name? He mentally shrugged, did it really matter?

 

“It’s Fire Winterflood.”

 

There was a silence.

 

The two soldiers shared a look that Fire couldn’t decipher. He cocked his head, an eyebrow raised. _Was he missing out on some joke or something here?_ Max turned around again, facing Fire.

 

“That is a very nice name, Fire. May I ask you a question?”

 

“Would my opinion change anything?” Fire had a feeling that Max would ask anyway.

 

Max gave a small smile and shook his head, he went over to Fire’s bed and sat down. “This may seem a strange question however,” he gestured to Louis and himself, “Do we, in anyway, seem familiar?”

 

Fire gave them a good stare, Max and Louis didn’t seem like people he would meet then forget about. He looked at them harder, waiting for some kind of revelation. Nothing happened.

 

“No, have we met before?”

 

Louis muttered something angrily under his breath, Max gave him a strange look, almost pitiful.

 

Then he turned around and smiled, “No, we haven’t. At least not in the sense you’re thinking of.”

 

“Oh. Ok.” The two seemed to be hiding something but Fire decided that what they said and what they didn’t say was up to them.

 

After all he was simply a farmer who had taken in some wounded men.

 

He turned around, “I better tell my mother what’s happening. Oh! I’ll get you some water as well.”

 

He walked out without waiting for a reply.

 

————————————————————————

 

Louis flopped backwards, facing the ceiling he fought back the tears.

 

“He really can’t remember, damn that idiot.”

 

“I’m sorry Louis but it was always a possibility that Kagami, no, Fire wouldn’t remember.”

 

Louis groaned, flipping round he turned to face his best friend.

 

“I know but I didn’t expect it. You always had your memories and I got mine when I met you… Hey!” he sat up brightly, wincing at the movement, “What if he remembers after a while. He may need some time for his memories to trigger or something.”

 

“Louis, we are going to battle in a few days, have you forgotten what our job here is?” Max’s cold blue searched Louis’s face.

 

Louis frowned, “Yes, but it’s changed now. I can’t do it anymore. If it’s Kaga-“

 

Max cut him of, “Fire. Kagami is no longer here.”

 

Louis gave a low growl and a glare before resuming to speak. “Fine. I can’t do it, not if it’s Fire.”

 

With that their was a knock ono the door.

“Oi, can I come in.”

 

“Yes.”

 

An unfamiliar figure walked into the room carrying a tray of food. Eyeing them both the boy sighed, “Seriously, only that idiot Fire is capable of just picking up a pair of strangers, heal them and house them all free of charge.” He shook his head sighing. He pinched his brow.

 

“Ah yes, I haven’t introduced myself, the name’s Tom Harringson. I’m that red-haired brat’s best friend.” Tom had black hair and steel grey eyes, his voice was rough and he had a grumpy look on his face. he handed Max a bowl of soup.

 

Max smiled, “Thank you Tom. My name is Max.” Max searched Tom’s face with a blank look, “You aren’t bothered by our hair. Is it because of fire?”

 

Tom gave a gruff nod, “If the colour of your hair is blue then that’s God.” he turned to the other male with a bowl of soup in his hand. the other male however had a shocked expression on his face.

 

“Hello?” he turned to Max. “Oi, is your friend deaf or something.”

 

“No I’m not! I just felt like I’ve met you before!” He quickly took the soup looking away.

 

Tom shrugged, slightly irritated. He shook it of. They would be on their way soon.

 

As soon as Tom left, Max raised an eyebrow at Louis, “What was that?”

 

“Shut up!” He was in deep thought. Then he suddenly jolted up, “Kasamatsu!”

 

“Kasamatsu? You knew him from Before?”

 

“Yes, he was the last person I ever talked to.”

 

A flash of sadness flickered behind Max’s eyes, “He was the enemy.”

 

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

 

The look an Louis’s face was enough.

 

“Haha… Wow, what a small place, to find him here as well.Fate’s sure strange.”

 

Fate is strange.

 

It has a habit of dragging you down, until your eyes are stained with darkness.

 

Until your lungs filled with burning blackness.

 

Until the chains that bound you can’t be moved.

 

Fate has a habit of suddenly wrenching you free.

 

Setting you free, filling your days with light.

 

But you mustn’t forget one fundamental fact.

 

Fate is cruel.

 

—————————————————————————

 

Fire recognised the two soldiers the minute he saw them.

 

They were from Normandy.

 

They were the men of William the Bastard.

 

Which was why he told his mother and Kasamatsu.

 

Which was why he laced their soup and bandages with a sleeping medicine.

 

Fire didn’t care about war.

 

Fire didn’t care about who ruled.

 

Fire cared about his mother.

 

And Fire was willing to break every morale he had to keep his very own mother safe.

 

His mother was going to die. She had been trying to hide it for a long time. Her cold wasn’t an ordinary cold.

 

She taught him too well. _(It was almost like Fate was playing with them)._

 

He knew it, he didn’t have enough money for the cure. Her illness was a curable one however, the herbs required were expensive.

 

But. If he could sell out those to men to the the Second in Command of Harold Godwinson, he could ask for money.

 

He could save his mother.

 

That was why he slumped to the floor, guilt destroying him.

 

Tom sat down beside him.

 

He looked at the red-haired boy. Red eyes filled with horror.

 

Tom felt a twinge of guilt, he knew how much Fire believed in his morals.

 

“They probably have a family Tom. I’m going to kill them.” The tall male was trembling.

 

“Tom…” The name came out as a whimper.

 

Tom let Fire slump against him, all he could to ease the internal struggle was let him know he was there. ‘I’m sorry Fire, I can’t save you’ He thought sadly.

 

After a while Fire calmed down, he was met with a chop on the head.

 

“Ow! Tom!” He glared at the older boy.

 

“Don’t sulk forever! We have cleaning to do!”

 

Fire rolled his eyes and stood up, just before he went out Tom called out to him.

 

“You can’t help what God makes us do.”

 

Fire nodded, smiling at the embarrassed look on Tom’s face, obviously trying to help ease Fire’s guilt.

 

But.

 

_If this was what it came down to…_

 

Then for the first time in his life, Fire thought a sinful thought.

 

_I wish God didn’t exist._

 

_—————————————————————————_

“He really did put sleeping powder in it!” Louis exclaimed as he tasted the soup.

 

“General Leo and Rose are never wrong, it’s quite creepy.”

 

Max gave a hum, he thought about his wife, Rose. He had to admit that he missed her, more than he would ever like to admit. Rose was the chief strategist, she was rarely, if ever, wrong. She supplied Leo with information, the two of them often made predictions. Predictions with a tendency to never go wrong.

 

They had purposely given them wounds that weren’t fatal but brutal enough to be a problem, Leo had prophesied that they would come across someone important, someone who could change the way the oncoming war.

 

That person had the most beautiful crimson hair.

 

When they had been drugged they would pretend to be knocked out and Fire would deliver them to the fort of Harold Godwinson’s second man, then they were to annihilate the fort and by the time they were done they were to go to Hastings, where the war would be in full swing.

 

The boy was to be killed.

  
The plan should have got smoothly.

 

However.

 

Fate is surprisingly cruel.

 

Louis and Max still pretended to fall to the ground.

 

Fire still brought them to the Second in Command.

 

The tall man was pleased and dropped the money into the young man’s hands.

 

As Louis felt himself being dragged away and opened his eyes slightly he saw Fire’s face

 

The look on Fire’s face was one of heartbreak.

 

One of desperation.

 

Desperate for his mother’s life.

 

One of loneliness.

 

Loneliness from standing on the stage of betrayal for too long.

 

One of pain.

 

Pain for the two soldiers he had just sent to their deaths.

 

One of disgust.

 

Disgust at going against his fundamental beliefs.

 

One of self-hate.

 

Hating that he had turned into the kind of man he never wished to be.

 

And One of twisted happiness.

 

Twisted happiness that even if he had torn down his very core he could at least save his mother.

 

And Louis couldn’t help but feel the crippling pain wrack his body, after all he could still remember.

 

Remember how much he had loved this man.

 

And as Fire gave a beautiful smile at the Second-in-Command he wanted to scream.

 

Scream at how fake the smile was, as Fire turned around and started to walk out, he casted a final look at Louis.

 

A look of regret.

 

Louis couldn’t find it in himself to hate Fire.

 

Fire wasn’t Kagami.

 

But.

 

He shared the same soul.

 

And it had never been clearer till that moment.

————————————————————————

 

Annihilation had been inevitable.

 

Louis and Max weren’t two of the highest ranking combat soldiers for nothing.

 

They had stoled armour from the english, a heavy set of chainmail or rather just one massive pile of metal worn in an desperate attempt to save one’s life.

 

It was heavy.

 

Heavy like the stones at the bottom of Louis’s heart.

 

Fire wasn’t stupid.

 

Not at all.

 

When he had heard the bloody massacre starting his head hurt.

 

He had collapsed into the ground.

 

And the memories came flooding back.

 

Kagami.

 

The name so familiar yet so foreign.

 

Fire thought and thought.

 

Then he saw two familiar faces run.

 

Without thinking he ran after them.

 

They were running towards a war.

 

A war that never wanted to be involved in.

 

A war between Normandy and England.

 

He saw a bloodthirsty battle.

 

Dead bodies strewn across a blood soaked floor.

 

All he could think about was how eerily similar the colour of the scene and the colour of his eyes were.

 

Red eyes looked at a red world.

 

This was war.

 

It wasn’t near what he expected.

 

It was so much worse.

 

Then he saw a sight that burned itself into his mind.

 

A black-haired figure was brutally slaughtering Norman soldiers.

 

A sturdy strong build.

 

A small scar running across his lips.

 

Steel, grey eyes scanning the field.

 

Tom.

 

_What are you doing Tom?_

 

_You said you hated violence._

 

It’s fine he thought, there are plenty of people that had black hair and steel eyes.

 

But.

 

He could never miss his _best friend._

 

_His current best friend that was firing arrows at his past love._

 

He looked at the beautifully disgusting landscape.

 

He didn’t even remember how he got down there.

 

Dressed in a thin beige tunic with a string around his waist.

 

Dressed in mud-stained trousers, thick for the cold winter.

 

Dressed in black leather boots, sturdy for farming.

 

He was in the middle of Hell.

 

Bloody corpses everywhere.

 

He stepped onto a corpse, the vile smell filling his nostrils, a severed head, black hair with a parting in the middle, a few strands of hair, bloody, fell over his eyes. Narrow blue eyes. Slate blue. Now misted over in death.

 

He wanted to throw up.

 

But what got him most was the screeching and scraping noise.

 

The noise of metal against metal.

 

The screams of dying men.

 

The slushing of crimson red liquid.

 

The sound of war.

 

Fire felt lost.

 

Well and truly lost.

 

Lost in his mind and lost on the battle field.

 

He was lost.

 

He started to run.

 

A sword caught his leg.

 

_He runs towards the Blue._

 

An arrow cut through his shoulder.

 

_He runs towards the Blue._

 

A dagger swiped across his cheek.

 

_He runs towards the Blue._

 

A stone smashed into his stomach.

 

_He runs towards the Blue._

 

A dead man’s leg tripped him over.

 

_He runs towards the Blue._

 

A single eye stared up at him.

 

_He runs towards the Blue._

 

A sword falls into his side.

 

He was in front of him now.

 

A monster.

 

A monster murdering men in cold blood.

 

A monster that he loved.

 

He couldn’t help but think how little time they had had together.

 

A day or maybe two.

 

Yet something deep inside him had stirred the second he had seen him and Max, (no, Kuroko),in the doorway, as if God had been sending him a message

 

As if Fate had been trying to send him a message.

 

He was an arms length away from him.

 

He opened his mouth and above the raging noise he called, “Aomine.”

 

The words reached Louis’s ears and he turned around and looked into a pair of ruby eyes.

 

Fire smiled.

 

Then a sword pierced right through his side.

 

Red dripped down his chest.

 

He choked out a mouthful of blood.

 

Just before he hit the ground he whispered one phrase that would drive Louis mad until the day he died.

 

‘I don’t want to die.’

 

As Fire hit the ground and felt his body become nothing but a mat for others to trample upon he thought one last sad and lonely thought.

 

‘Next time.’

 

The sight of Fire dying haunted Louis for every night of all of his remaining 4 years.

 

Tom had been ripped apart.

 

Max had been crushed.

 

However, Fire’s body hitting the ground and his dying words lived with him.

 

Everyday.

 

Every moment.

 

Those black, black chins were there.

 

The past you can’t escape. The past that would drag you down and rip flesh of flesh.

 

Louis lived 4 miserable years until he finally hurled himself of a cliff.

 

‘Next time.’ was the last thought he would ever think as Louis.

 

Fate is cruel.

 

So very, very cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to whomever can guess who made a small cameo as a severed head at the end.  
> Clue: Caw! Caw!


End file.
